


Keeping a Promise

by Sherlock1110



Series: Moods of Greg and Sherlock [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dildo Chair, Dom Sherlock, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Sub Greg, Uniform Fetish, butt plug, crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: Sherlock has some fun with Greg in his uniform





	Keeping a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr
> 
> This fic got away from me.

“You’re hair is too short.”

“Sir?” 

“Your hair,” Sherlock paced around the kneeling older man. “I don’t like it this length. Why did you get it cut?”

Greg opened and closed his mouth several times. “For work, sir.”

“It barely grows, boy. Leave it next time.”

“But, sir-“

“Do not argue with me, Gregory. Obey me.”

“Yes, sir,” the DI sighed. He supposed it wouldn’t be too bad having longer hair at work... it was at home where it would become interesting. 

“If you were in uniform I’d understand it,” Sherlock continued, pacing around the older man. “But when did you last even look at your uniform?”

Greg stared at the floor and Sherlock managed to get a grip on his sub’s hair, pulling his head back. 

“That was not rhetorical, boy.”

“I’m sorry, sir. 19 years ago, sir.”

“19 years ago... hmm.” He stroked his hand down Greg’s face, tipping his chin up with his index finger. “Do you know where it is?”

“Sir?”

“Your uniform, boy, don’t be dense.”

“Oh. Yes, sir. Should be in the locker room, sir.”

Sherlock watched his boy, puzzled. 

“We are allowed to change at work as well, sir,” Greg pointed out. “So we are allowed access to the changing room.” The DI watched closely as Sherlock crouched down in front of him. “I just never moved it...”

The detective moved his finger from his chin to his mouth. “Do not suck,” he ordered, pressing his tongue down and making a point of examining his boy’s throat. Then he removed his finger and pressed his lips to the older man’s. 

While the sub was distracted by the rather overzealous snog, Sherlock reached behind and managed to snag his hands into cuffs. 

Greg grumbled in complaint and surprise, but Sherlock successfully kept him quiet by keeping their lips together. 

Then all of a sudden, Sherlock straightened, pulling the DI’s head back by his ear. 

“Sir-“ he tried to complain. 

“Shut up, Greg.”

With a slight huff Greg averted his eyes. 

“I have the urge to spank you,” Sherlock had let go of his hair and was pacing around him instead. 

Greg knew that Sherlock knew how much he hated getting spanked for anything beyond punishment so he knew his Dom was after something. But what...

“I can wear it, sir.”

Sherlock paused behind the older man. “Do what?”

“I can wear my uniform home tomorrow, sir.” Sherlock was stood behind him so he couldn’t see the reaction. 

“It won’t still fit you.”

“It should do. I haven’t changed much.” 

Sherlock laughed at that, but he supposed he hadn’t changed much in the years he’d known him. 

“Fine. But you need a reminder.”

Greg’s eyes widened, but he didn’t argue. If Sherlock wanted to spank him, it was going to happen. 

But instead of just spanking him there and then, the Dom forced his head down. He turned his head sideways, resting his cheek on the floor, maybe it was going to be the crop then. He hoped it wasn’t the cane. 

Greg was completely surprised when he felt Sherlock’s finger at his entrance, probing, digging in.

“Do not even think of moving.”

“Yes, sir,” Greg whispered. If Sherlock was about to fuck him, why would he move?

But Sherlock didn’t fuck him. He eased a plug into his hole. Having merely lubed the rim of his arse, the plug slipped in, but it burned. He eased it in. And out. In. And out. Greg bit his lip, the only way he could think to stop from moaning at the intrusion. 

When he was done he tapped the bottom. “Time for some sleep then, pet,” Sherlock pulled the DI up by the scruff of his neck. 

Greg expected him to remove the cuffs, but the detective laughed, moved them both to their bedroom and set about getting changed. 

He left his sub naked, and pulled him over to the bed. 

“Suck me, and I’ll put the cuffs in front. Or you can sleep like that.”

Greg watched him for a long moment before cocking an eyebrow and quite literally lunging at his prick. 

“Good boy,” Sherlock spread his legs slightly so that his still cuffed submissive could settle between them, then he gripped his hair. “This definitely needs to be longer.”

***

Greg slept like a log all night, having had Sherlock vigorously pleasure himself with his mouth without so much as mentioning the DI’s own pleasure had been oddly erotic. His cock had got incredibly hard between his stomach and the bed sheet and hadn’t been able to do anything but get harder. 

He now sat in his office, the plug was still in his arse as Sherlock had refused to remove it. 

“Maybe tonight,” he’d said and Greg had been late for work or he would have argued that point. 

Waiting was driving him mad. He had no idea what Sherlock was doing right now. Beyond definitely not working. 

With a determined huff, Greg stood up - wincing slightly as the plug shifted inside him - he grabbed his jacket then headed out his office towards the locker room. He’d find his damn uniform and get changed in his car. 

***

Sherlock, the cheeky sod, was sat in the front room waiting for Greg to walk in. 

The detective was on his feet instantly, before Greg could make a snarky comment. 

“Kneel.”

The order was low in tone and Greg felt his knees collapse from under him. It made Sherlock chuckle. He paced across the room until he was right in his sub’s personal space. Then he took his sub’s tie. 

“Why did you choose to not wear this?”

“I was 22. I didn’t have a Dom and I wanted to progress up the ranks. I don’t know why, but it seems hard to do in CID.”

“That makes no sense.”

“I didn’t know that at the time. Sir.” He tacked on the appellation with a level of sarcasm that Sherlock didn’t appreciate. 

The Dom gripped his hair, squeezing it beneath his hand. “I can still spank you if you like.”

“N-no, sir,” Greg stuttered, he couldn’t say much more with the way his head was pulled back. 

“But I spank naughty subs.”

Greg opened and closed his mouth several times, unsure what to say with the way he was held. He settled on, “sorry, sir.”

“Hmm. Make it up to me.”

“Yes, sir,” he croaked, groaning when Sherlock managed to tighten his grip even further. He wondered what Sherlock expected from him. 

“You need to keep my cock warm while I make us some lunch.”

“Sir?” Greg coughed out.

Sherlock said nothing further, instead he took his sub by the hair and dragged him towards the kitchen

Greg struggled, but managed to shuffle along on his knees, the carpet burns held off by the thick material of his uniform trousers. The detective wedged him between the counter and his crotch. He’d already got everything out that he would need to make them both lunch and Greg felt trapped. His Dom has prepared for his early arrival. 

“Warm me, pet. And put your hands behind your head.”

Greg did what he was told, he knew if he didn’t Sherlock would cuff them there anyway. Then he opened his mouth, while Sherlock fiddled with the fly of his trousers. Before he knew it, his Dom had thrusted in, made himself comfortable and began chopping lunch up without another thought. 

“I can feel your cock getting hard against my leg, boy,” Sherlock murmured after a few minutes. 

“I can feel yours getting hard in my mouth,” the DI had spoken with the Dom’s cock in his mouth, but it was clear what he had said, and the vibrations had put Sherlock on the edge of orgasm immediately. 

The Dom tutted. “I was enjoying this, knowing you were in your uniform on your knees. Shame.”

He snapped his collar around his throat then pulled him towards the table. He tied the leash to the table leg and disappeared to a side room, tucking his cock into his pants again on the way. 

Greg knew immediately what was coming. But he was fully clothed! How was this going to work?

Sherlock pulled the chair out of the cupboard, pushing the usual one out of the way. Then he pushed the DI over the table and cut a hole in the arse of his trousers. 

As ordered, Greg wasn’t wearing pants so he removed the plug with one smooth pull, not pausing as the plug tapered in the middle. Content, his submissive groaning, Sherlock pulled him upright and ordered him down on the dildo chair. 

“Sir, please...” he hated the damn chair, Sherlock had designed it to specifically rest on his prostate, but it was so wide, he couldn’t move on it once he was strapped down. 

“Get on it or I will force you on it. You are spread enough from the plug.”

Shifting his hips slightly, he could feel air run into the hole of his trousers that showed his arse, with a quiet sigh he moved to the chair and put his feet on the footrests. The second he had, Sherlock buckled his ankles in - no way out now.

The detective took a step back to watch his pet. They both knew he could take that dildo, he’d done it enough. Slowly, he eased down on it, and Sherlock watched closely as he tried to accommodate it without shredding his bottom lip. 

Sherlock waited for the usual response that told him Greg was down as low as he could get on the chair, his arse cheeks flush with the soft padding. The usual response was a grunt, the rounded tip of the dildo directly pushing against his prostate. When he got it, he reached across the table and tweaked his nipples, rolling them around between thumb and forefinger. 

Greg knew what was coming, when his nipples were pinched in sharp clamps and the chain put through an eyebolt in the table he stilled completely. The eyebolt was always there, always reminding the older man at every meal that if he annoyed Sherlock too much this could happen. 

Sherlock finished the chair off with a strap over his hips, pulling him as far into the chair as he could get. Content, he went back to finishing preparing lunch. 

It was another few minutes before he paid Greg any more attention and he soon realised he needed to cuff the cheekily sod. 

“Whacking your cock through your trousers isn’t enough to get you off and you know it,” Sherlock was grinning as he roughly pulled the sub’s hands behind his back and cuffed them there. The position put strain on Greg’s nipples. He couldn’t move at all now, and that damn dildo was resting right on his sweet spot. 

Sherlock went back to preparing lunch, knowing the other man was getting frustrated. He was surprised he was verbally containing himself and not moaning. 

Once he had finished lunch, he sat beside his sub and observed him for a long moment. Greg looked gorgeous with the way he was tied, yet still in his uniform. 

Sherlock reached over and palmed the DI’s cock through his trousers. “You look so much better like that than when you’re naked. But don’t think I will ignore you’re cock why you’re all prettily dressed up.” He left the button done up on his trousers but pulled the zipper down, then he let the fully hard cock spring free from the confines of his trousers. 

Sherlock ran his index finger up the underside of Greg’s cock, making the older man shiver. 

“Now eat.”

“Sir-”

“I said eat. Not argue,” he ordered holding out a preprepared chunk of sandwich. 

Greg took the bite, trying to keep his hips still on the fake cock. He knew it wouldn’t be long before his own, very real cock was leaking all over his trousers. 

It was weird, but Greg could have sworn the dildo got bigger inside of him the longer he sat there. 

Sherlock fed him bite after bite which was actually quite comforting. Until he decided they’d both had enough and left him there while he went to the loo. 

Greg had been expecting the detective to untie him when he got back, but instead Sherlock left the older man tied like that for almost an hour. He had become increasingly aroused throughout the 20 minutes that lunch had turned into and by the time they were done he could have come on the spot. Instead he’d merely stroked himself, watching as Greg tried his hardest to make things easier on himself by shifting sideways. It wasn’t working. 

“Ask me nicely, I’ll let you off the chair. I might even let you come.”

Greg squeezed his eyes shut. This was so embarrassing... he was imagining if someone from work walked in. Him tied to a chair in a uniform he hadn’t worn in 20 years, a dildo up his arse, his cock sprung free from his flies and his face bright red. “Sir, please,” his whisper turning into a sob pretty damn quickly. 

“Promise me something. Promise me something I want.”

“I... I don’t know what you want, sir.”

“Yes you do.”

“I p-promise I’ll always wear my uniform home, sir.”

Sherlock stroked the DI’s cock a few times. “You better,” he whispered just as Greg’s cock erupted in his hand.


End file.
